


In Memory of Me

by AlixxBlack



Series: Percy Jackson & Co. In Love [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant ish, F/M, Love Poem, Stuff, aphrodite appearance mentioned, emotional i hope, idk what else, sad love poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: Will, I need you to take care of her. Watch after my girl when I'm gone. Oh...And give her this envelope when you think she's ready.





	In Memory of Me

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this poem, I used to this picture as inspiration. The copy of the image I am using came from [Pinterest at this link.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/683632418408617413/) However, the original artist (Gaby??) deserves credit but I cannot seem to find a profile online to link. If anyone does know the original poster - please, please let me know!  
> SO FOR CLEAN AND CLEAR CLARITY: I did not create this fan art!
> 
>  

“You can’t love a guy like me,” I had said with a smirk over my lips and my thumb pointing towards me, maybe even behind me towards my cabin;

It is both expected and tragic that a daughter of Aphrodite would fall for a son of Hephaestus;

After all, Aphrodite isn’t exactly the most faithful of wives;

And Hephaestus isn’t the most charming of husbands.

 

“It’s funny that you think that you can say who I love,” you had said with both hands around my bicep, reminding me that while I worked hard to get these muscles, it wasn’t the kind of work out that you’d giggle at while walking by twice;

I looked at your lips waiting to see what truth would be revealed;

Our faces often share the truth behind our lies;

I didn’t see one – and that was scarier than anything else.

 

“I don’t think my father would approve,” I had joked, thinking that it would make a difference and caution you from repeating out parents’ mistakes;

But you pushed one hand higher until your thumb was almost tickling my armpit;

Then you brushed it across my skin and I couldn’t ignore how different we are;

Your light skin to my darkness, your soft brush to my calloused touch;

Your closed eyes to mine open wide.

 

“Funnily enough, I don’t exactly care what he thinks,” you had said, and I wanted it to be a joke because I wanted you to care, but you were so at peace and sure;

You were never going to let the troubled relationship of our godly parents get in the way of what we felt;

And it only made me feel it more – feel it stronger.

 

“I’ll marry you, then, if you really don’t care,” I said, and gods did I mean;

I couldn’t mean anything more than those words: I’ll Marry You;

Your mother came to me in camp that day and I never told you,

Aphrodite demanded that I reconsider, that I push you away;

But I remembered what you said and I told her I didn’t care what she thought;

If things were going to be this dark and this hard;

At least I would have the light of love in your eyes to drive me.

 

“I love you,” I said, knowing that something was wrong between us;

I wanted it to fix everything that had gone wrong since your mother came;

I still never told you about her visit because I refused to believe she had anything to do with it;

I still don’t believe that she did;

You’re still you, but further away; and I’m still me, holding on as tight as I can without pushing you away as my father has done before;

But I said it again that night at the campfire when we’re sitting far away from the other campers, all of us worried about the dangers of this war with Kronos;

“I love you.”

 

“I love you,” the paper said, the one waiting on my pillow when I went to bed that night and I wanted to pretend it was just your nerves;

But you were never nervous about us and I can’t believe I fooled myself;

I left the note with this poem to Will Solace, who will eventually read this just to be sure he’s taking care of you like I’ll have asked;

Because I’m sure this war will kill me, Silena, and I don’t want you to think once that when I told you that I loved you that it was wrong;

I would have married you that night you kissed me under the stars hidden in the berry bushes.

 

“I love you,” the paper said;

And despite how often I convinced myself it wasn’t true;

I know that you meant it;

And try to forget whatever it is you have to be sorry about when you realize;

I have always loved you too.


End file.
